


Recuerdos

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Sherlock a través de los ojos de su violín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene mención de Slash y angustia.

Resumen: La vida de Sherlock a través de los ojos de su violín.

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

 

 

 

Recuerdos

 

He sido compañero de distintas personas a lo largo de mi existencia, con ellas he creado bellas melodías dedicadas al amor, a la vida y muerte. Me acurruque en el hombro de muchos que me exhibían orgullosos a las miradas embelesadas de las multitudes que disfrutaban escucharme cantar.

Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí, él era apenas un niño que raramente salía de su casa y que no tenía amigos; si me concentro un poco todavía puedo evocar su rostro que parecía iluminarse cuando llegué de la mano de su padre. Nuestros primeros días fueron un poco complicados… ¡mentira! Fueron un real infierno, él era apenas un infante y no sabía cómo tomarme y yo sólo podía soltar chillidos parecidos a los de un animal herido que lograban afectar los oídos de quien estuviera cerca, pero en dos semanas ese muchachito logró hacerme cantar como nunca. Cuando comenzó a componerme canciones me fui dando cuenta de lo que le quería.

Él era un virtuoso músico, pero también la persona más inteligente que hubiese conocido en mis años de existencia, podía resolver crímenes en minutos cuando la policía le tomaría semanas o incluso meses, se ponía alegre cuando un nuevo caso se le presentaba, era por eso que la gente lo consideraba un psicópata sin corazón, pero yo sé la verdad.

Luego vinieron las drogas y con ella la angustia, por mucho tiempo no lo vi, ni tuve la atención de nadie, estuve relegado a una esquina, abandonado y temeroso. Con el tiempo, aquella preocupación se esfumó como un mal sueño; Sherlock regresó a él nuevamente.

Las notas fluyeron nuevamente, tan extraordinario que parecía que no nos hubiésemos separado jamás. Solía acompañarlo en sus largas noches de insomnio, mientras pensaba en la solución de alguno de sus casos. Estaba feliz por él, mi niño era ahora más alegre gracias al Inspector Lestrade que lo mantenía ocupado ayudándolo en su trabajo.

Cuando nos mudamos al 221B de Baker Street, llegaron algunos cambios, el más importante fue John Watson, al principio me alegré por eso, el doctor parecía ser lo que mi pequeño necesitaba: un amigo humano y no una calavera y un violín como lo éramos Trevor y yo.

Las cosas fueron yendo cada vez mejor —aunque Trevor se pasa quejándose porque nuestro niño ya no habla con él como solía hacerlo antes —, John realmente ha sido una bendición, cuidaba tan bien de Sherlock; nuestro pequeño era feliz, sonreía más, ¿Qué podía importar si ya no recibíamos tanta atención? Mientras él estuviese bien, nada más importaba.

Cuando Jim Moriarty apareció y el perfecto mundo que mi niño había creado para él y para John, comenzó a desmoronarse.

La reputación de Sherlock fue destruida por causa de Moriarty, poco después, mi niño murió…

Trevor y yo nos vimos olvidados en ese apartamento frío y solitario, con el polvo como único compañero.

Lloraba todos los días; le amaba, era mi compañero, fue quien me dio vida y ahora, yo no podía retribuirle.

Un día, fui sacado de mi cama de seda y madera, estaba enojado con quien perturbaba mi sueño, pero mi mal humor se esfumó al sentir aquellas cálidas manos sobre mí, ¡no podía creerlo!, ¡era él!, ¡mi niño estaba vivo!

Estaba feliz de estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, pero la alegría no estaba completa, había un brillo de tristeza en la mirada de mi pequeño Sherlock.

John iba a casarse, el hombre que mi niño amaba se iba a casar con una mujer llamada Mary.

Fue tan doloroso para mi niño y para mi tener que componer una melodía para esa boda; Canté con tristeza disfrazada de felicidad.

En la soledad de ese frío apartamento, mi niño y yo lloramos su perdida. John Watson no iba volver.

Fin.

 

…

 

Pues, encontré esto entre mis historias olvidadas y decidí darle nueva vida a través del violín de Sherlock, espero que les guste.

 

Por cierto, necesito una beta que me azote XD pues como se habrán dado cuenta, tengo algunos errores ortográficos, que si bien estoy tratando de corregir, aún tengo ciertos pormenores.

En fin, espero les allá gustado.


End file.
